


Słodkie życie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay jest w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze i postanawia osłodzić Fetorowi życie, i angażuje do tego żonę. Wszystko ku własnej uciesze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słodkie życie

**Author's Note:**

> Niekanoniczne, ale skoro już przyszło mi do głowy...

Ramsay wezwał Fetora do komnaty lady Aryi po raz pierwszy od dnia wesela. Fetor nie wiedział, o co chodzi, ale nie miał najlepszych przeczuć. Jeyne też się bała. Patrzyła na niego uporczywie, jakby znów chciała błagać o pomoc. Denerwowało go to. Powinna już rozumieć, że nie ma nadziei. _Przestań się we mnie wpatrywać_ , nakazywał jej w myślach. _Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Nie miałem z nim większych szans, gdy jeszcze nazywałem się Theon Greyjoy, jak mogę sobie poradzić jako Fetor? Nawet nie jestem mężczyzną._  
\- Czemu się tak na niego gapisz? – odezwał się Bolton. – Czyżbyś miała coś przeciwko jego obecności? Czyżbyś się ośmieliła czegoś mi odmówić?  
Fetor zadrżał. Aż za dobrze poznał ten ton Ramsaya i to, co zwiastował. Jeyne też już wiedziała, co on oznacza.  
\- Nigdy, panie – pisnęła. – Nigdy bym się nie odważyła. Ja… po prostu nie rozumiem, do czego jest tu potrzebny, to wszystko. Kocham cię. Zrobię, co zechcesz… i jak zechcesz… i z kim zechcesz. Proszę.  
Była bliska płaczu. Ramsay przyglądał się jej z zadowoleniem. _Dobrze_ , pomyślał Fetor. _Błagaj, on lubi tego słuchać. Może nawet okaże się łaskawy… o ile ma dziś dobry humor._  
\- A ty? – Bolton zwrócił się do Fetora. – Odmówiłbyś mi czegoś?  
\- Nie, panie. Przecież wiesz, że jedyne, czego pragnę, to ci służyć – powiedział ostrożnie.  
\- Taka posłuszna żona i oddany sługa, chcą jedynie wypełniać moje rozkazy – Ramsay uśmiechnął się szeroko. Fetor jeszcze nie odważył się cieszyć. To, że żadnemu z nich raczej nie groziło obdarcie ze skóry nie znaczyło jeszcze, że ich pan nie zada im bólu. – Skoro tak bardzo chcecie mnie zadowolić i tak ładnie prosicie, jak mógłbym wam odmówić?  
Wyjął z zanadrza mały pakunek. Rozwinął szmatkę. W środku był szczelnie zamknięty gliniany garnuszek. Gdy Ramsay zdjął pokrywkę, Fetor ostrożnie zerknął do środka. Była tam jakaś żółtawa masa. Miód?  
\- To miód – potwierdził Bolton. – Zabrałem go tej tłustej świni, nowej żonie mojego ojca. Nic jej się nie stanie, jeśli raz nie zje słodyczy, jest już wystarczająco gruba. Lubisz miód, Fetorze?  
Theon Greyjoy nie przepadał za słodkościami i zawsze go bawiło, gdy Sansa z pomocą Jeyne wykradała z kuchni, a potem pałaszowała cytrynowe ciastka. Fetor był kiedyś tak głodny, że zjadł surowego szczura. Był ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby grymasić.  
\- Lubię miód, panie.  
\- To dobrze. Jest pożywny, a ty okropnie schudłeś w lochu, zresztą z własnej winy. Byłeś tak nieznośny, że nie zasługiwałeś na jedzenie. Teraz to co innego. Jesteś już dobrze wytresowany. Muszę o ciebie zadbać, jeśli masz mi długo służyć. Moja żona cię nakarmi. – Jeyne sięgnęła po garnuszek, ale Ramsay ją spoliczkował. – Nie tak, głupia. Rozbierz się.  
Jeyne sprawnie zdejmowała kolejne warstwy odzieży. Nauczyła się już, jak robić to szybko, jak mimo strachu opanować drżenie palców. Ramsay wbił jej to do głowy, sądząc po sińcach, okrężną drogą. Fetor domyślał się, co się zaraz stanie, jakiej rozrywki zapragnął jego pan. W porównaniu z tym, do czego zdolny był młody Bolton, był to drobiazg, przynajmniej dla Fetora. Dla Jeyne skończy się to bólem i łzami.  
\- Do łoża, lady Aryo – rozkazał lord Winterfell.  
Bez słowa wykonała polecenie i położyła się na wznak. Ramsay przechylił naczynie. Miód kapał na dekolt Jeyne, jej biust, brzuch, aż do łona. Bursztynowe strugi rozlewały się po skórze.  
\- Zliż wszystko dokładnie, do ostatniej kropli. Jeśli cokolwiek zostawisz, ukarzę cię – powiedział Bolton, jakby jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenie było jeszcze potrzebne po tym wszystkim, co Fetor przeszedł w Dreadfort. - Nie wolno marnować jedzenia. Zima nadeszła.  
Fetor przysiadł obok Jeyne, pochylił się ku niej. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy. Pachniała miodem i czystością. Fetor posłusznie zlizywał słodycz z jej szyi, spomiędzy drobnych piersi, z ciągle jeszcze płaskiego brzucha. _Nazywam się Fetor, wylizuję przeto._ Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Ramsaya. Pomyślał, że przecież mogło być gorzej. _To ja mógłbym tu leżeć nagi, a Jeyne zlizywałaby miód z mojego ciała. Zobaczyłaby, że…_  
\- Ona ma na sobie miód, ty taki zarośnięty, brudny i śmierdzący, zupełnie jak niedźwiedź i dziewica cud – parsknął nagle Bolton. – Czegoś jednak temu obrazkowi brakuje. Dlaczego leżysz jak kłoda, głupia pizdo? Nie znasz tej piosenki?  
I Jeyne zaczęła się wić i wyrywać, jakby naprawdę była dziewicą cud, a po wszystkim miała odejść ze swoim niedźwiedziem w siną dal. _A rozsądni ludzie mawiają, że życie nie jest pieśnią._ Fetor usiłował się skupić na swoim zadaniu, ale było mu teraz trudniej, nie tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna poruszała się gwałtownie, ale i dlatego, że jego żołądek jednak się buntował. Mdliło go od słodyczy. Było jej po prostu za dużo.  
\- No, teraz lepiej – odezwał się Ramsay.  
Fetor zerknął na Boltona i zauważył, że ten zaczął zdejmować ubranie. Zsunął się niżej i przyspieszył ruchy języka. Ostatnim razem Ramsay wymagał, by Jeyne była gotowa, zanim on zdąży się rozebrać. Bezpieczniej było założyć, że teraz też tego pragnął. Chyba.  
\- Dość – Bolton, już na wpół rozebrany, siłą ściągnął Fetora z dziewczyny, mimo że wystarczyłoby wydać rozkaz. Szarpnął kalekę tak, że ten upadł na podłogę. – Miałeś zlizać miód, inne płyny zostaw w spokoju. Wynoś się stąd.  
Fetor podniósł się niezgrabnie i wyszedł z komnaty. Nie oglądał się za siebie. Starał się nie słyszeć krzyku Jeyne. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.


End file.
